Mike's pokemon
by Fusilier
Summary: Mike is a teenager who lives with his pokemon he calls family. They love Mike with all their heart, they also wouldn't mind taking him to pound town either. But with this new absol in the house hold will it ruin everything? PokemonxHuman, NC, M/F/F/F


Another commission for Goombario Jr. who wrote this out for me, all credit shall go to him.

Disclaimer: Pokemon is a published trademark of Nintendo from 1995 to present, along with Game Freak. I have no claim and take no claim of the franchise.

* * *

><p>"That was a great battle, girls! I couldn't be more proud!"<p>

The two Pokemon, a Luxray and a Ninetales, smiled at the compliment they received. Their trainer, a boy by the name of Mike Marston, was always very supportive during any battles they had.

The two Pokemon were very proud of him. No matter what they went through, Mike was always there for a potion, food, or even just a hug. More often than not, usually hugs.

"Blue, your Thunderbolt is getting much better! Just keep trying, and you'll learn Thunder, I just know it!" Mike said, scratching the Luxray's head. "You're such a good girl." Mike smiled. His Luxray purred, rubbing her body against his leg.

Mike's Ninetales, not wanting to be left out, rubbed up against his other leg. Mike smiled, reaching out to stroke the fox Pokemon's soft, furry back. "Don't worry, I'd never forget you, Grace." Mike said. Grace let out a happy growl, nodding her head.

"Come on girls, it's time to go home." Mike said, starting to walk. The three had been exploring a forest for new Pokemon, and had actually been rather successful. Blue and Grace nodded at Mike's command, the two following a few feet behind. The two stared at their trainer as they walked, giving each other sly grins.

After only a few minutes of walking, the group reached their small, blue abode. The house wasn't all too beautiful, and the roof was in need of small repairs, but it was home. Blue and Grace ran past Mike to get inside, one Pokemon jumping onto the couch, the other onto a soft recliner.

"Hang on, girls." Mike said, following the two. He grabbed what looked to be a pair of headphones with a microphone attached, placing it over his head. "Okay, we're good to go."

"Took you long enough." Blue said. "You walk too slowly."

To a normal person, a Luxray spouting out human speech would be amazing, or maybe a bit disturbing. To Mike, this was a very common thing. His set of headphones was actually a makeshift Pokemon-to-human translation machine, put together by scientists that worked at a nearby laboratory. Being friends with one of them meant that he was given information on any cool gadgets they were experimenting with, and he jumped at the chance to try this one. Fortunately, the tool worked flawlessly.

"Sorry, Blue. I'm kind of tired after walking around so much today." Mike said. "Are you two hungry?"

"When are we not?" Blue replied. "Grace's stomach has been making noise for hours now!"

"It has not!" Grace shot back, baring her fangs at Blue. "Don't be cruel." Blue laughed at Grace's angry response.

"You're so easy to piss off!" Blue said, smacking her paw down on the cushion during loud, uncontrollable laugher. "It's ridiculous!"

"Come on, Blue, don't be mean." Mike said. "You know how Grace gets." He left the room, heading for the kitchen.

"I don't get like anything!" Grace yelled. "You two are just—ugh, finally!" Grace paused after Mike had disappeared from sight and became out of earshot. "I didn't think he'd ever leave."

"The fight act works every time, doesn't it, Grumpy?" Blue snickered, tilting a bit to the left to avoid a small fireball shot at her face. "I thought you were going to rip his pants off while we were walking past all those trees."

"Oh, whatever, like you weren't eyeing him the entire day." Grace said. "At least I made an attempt."

"Oh, right-asking him to "take a dip in the lake but his pants have to be off" is really subtle. I'm sure he had no idea what you really wanted."

"It was better than you sinking your teeth into his jeans leg and pulling." Grace said, glaring at Blue. "You're lucky he can't understand us without that head thingy!"

"As a matter of fact, I'm surprised he isn't hearing us now." Blue said, hopping to the floor. "He usually comes in to shut us up by this point." With that, Blue headed out of the room, Grace following a moment after.

"I'm sure he's just distracted by cooking." Grace said. "He's probably—oof! Hey, what the hell?" Grace paused, having walked straight into Blue. "Come on, keep moving!"

Blue didn't respond. She growled.

"… Blue?" Grace spoke quietly. Blue's body started to give off violent crackles of electricity as the Pokemon stared forward. Her growl turned to somewhat of an angry snarl. "What in the world is so bad?"

Grace walked around Blue, pausing at the kitchen doorway. Her eyes widened at the sight: Mike was bent down on his knees, happily petting an Absol sitting in front of him. The Absol looked very pleased with having Mike's attention, shooting Blue a sly look and a smirk.

"Who is that?" Grace asked.

"I don't know, but don't bother asking. She's dead." Blue replied. "If she isn't outside in ten seconds, I'm blowing her up."

"Oh come on, it's—" Grace paused when the Absol pounced on Mike, knocking him to the floor and licking his face. Mike laughed, hugging the Pokemon and allowing her to nuzzle his chest. Grace's look of curiousity turned into a very angry glare.

"I have flame at the ready. Tell me where to aim." Grace said, looking down at Blue's still-crackling body. "You take the legs, I'll burn everywhere else. Make it look like an accident."

"Oh, Blue! Grace!" Mike stood up, seeing the girls staring at him. The Pokemon's faces turned into happy expressions complete with smiles. "You two need to meet Crescent!"

"Charmed, I'm sure." Blue replied, gritting her teeth.

"A pleasure." Grace added, coughing out a small flame.

"I guess I'm Crescent, then!" The Absol replied with the same smirk. "I'm Mike's new favorite, obviously! I think it's so neat how he can use his device there to communicate with me!" She gave the other Pokemon a fake smile when Mike looked down at her, which he was naïve enough to believe. "I think we'll all be friends!"

"I think so too." Mike said. "You can go with Blue and Grace to tour the house, while I finish cooking your dinner."

"Gladly!" Crescent replied, walking past the other Pokemon with her nose in the air. "Aren't you girls coming?"

The three Pokemon headed into the living room, leaving Mike alone.

"You've got three seconds to tell me why I shouldn't kill you." Blue said when the three reached the room, glaring at Crescent. "Three."

"Oh, come off it." Crescent replied. "I don't know what your problem is, but did you see how I kissed him? Mike's gonna be mine soon, so you two had better get used to it."

"I forbid you from saying his name." Grace said, her red eyes not leaving Crescent's stare. "You will kindly take your leave after dinner, and I will not burn you to a crisp."

"So defensive, so defensive!" Crescent replied teasingly. "Come on, foxy and sparks, don't you know that times change?"

"What'd you call me?" Blue asked, readying a powerful Thunderbolt. "Listen, bitch-"

"Dinner is ready!" Mike's yell echoed throughout the house, causing all 3 Pokemon to perk up. Blue and Grace gave Crescent one last glare, walking past her.

"Girls," Crescent started to speak, watching the other Pokemon pause in their tracks. "I don't know how you two used to do things, but when I spy a mate that I like, I make sure he's mine, and I always get what I want." With that, Crescent headed towards the kitchen, swaying her hips as she walked and leaving a furious Luxray and Ninetales in her wake.

"She's dead." Blue said quietly as she and Grace started walking.

"She's not just dead, she's …" Grace paused, thinking of a more extreme insult. "She's … uh … super-dead."

During dinner, Crescent made no attempts to hide her attraction to Mike. The Absol nuzzled his leg, purred at his touch, and licked her lips while looking into his eyes. Meanwhile, Blue and Grace used every ounce of patience they had to resist mauling their new "family member."

"If she keeps this up, who knows what it will accomplish." Grace said quietly in-between bites of food. "Isn't there anything we can do?"

"I hate to say it," Blue started, lapping up water from a bowl, "But I think we're going to have to bite the bullet and be direct with him."

"You can't mean what I think you mean." Grace replied, her whisper sounding a bit shocked. "He'll abandon us."

"I know." Blue said, looking away from her friend. "And we'll stick together if that happens. We can't let her win, Grace. I won't allow it."

"Agreed …" Grace sulked, nodding her head. "It was fun, Blue. Maybe we'll find a human who will adopt us both."

"Are you girls finished?" Mike asked, walking past them to place his own plate in the sink. "You should get ready for bed soon."

"Mike, may we speak to you privately?" Grace asked. Mike looked a bit surprised at this, but slowly nodded.

"Sure, I guess. Come to my room." Mike replied. He left the three Pokemon alone, heading out of the kitchen. At his absence, Crescent approached the other Pokemon, scowling at them.

"I don't know what you're planning, you blue, furry excuse for a light bulb, but it isn't gonna work." Crescent said. Her eyes widened when Blue lunged at her, the Luxray's fangs barely missing Crescent's front-right leg. "Hey, calm yourself!"

"Die." Blue said, walking past her and out of the room. "Come on, Grace." Grace nodded quietly, excusing herself and following her Luxray friend. Crescent watched the two leave, silently plotting.

"They're not laying a paw on him before me. No one gets in this Absol's way."

In Mike's room, Blue was stretched out on her trainer's bed, while Grace had a difficult time using her mouth to lock the bedroom door behind them. Mike sat in an office chair in a corner of the room, watching his Pokemon move about.

"Okay girls, what's this about?" Mike asked. Blue's expression changed from one of relaxation to something that looked like … is that fear? He had never seen his Luxray look scared of anything, even when she was a Shinx.

"We've been thinking about something." Blue said. "You remember when we were watching TV last night and there was something about humans and Pokemon marriage being considered in Unova?"

"Yeah, some guy wanted to marry his Mamoswine. What's that have to do with us?" Mike asked.

"Well, it also mentioned something about humans and Pokemon … uh … m-mat … mate …"

"Mating." Grace finished Blue's sentence. "The news report talked about Pokemon and humans having sexual relations. We were curious as to what you thought about it."

"Oh, that? I think it's creepy." Mike replied. "It's so weird, isn't it?"

Blue and Grace were silent. They looked at each other, then back at Mike, then at each other again.

"What's the big deal, all of a sudden?" Mike asked. "It was just some report about sickos, right?"

"Sickos … heh, sure …" Blue muttered. She did her best to make sure Mike didn't see a tear running down her cheek, moistening her fur. "That sure is … w-weird, I guess."

"You can't possibly mean that!"

Grace ran over towards Mike, placing her front paws on his lap and standing to look directly into his eyes. "You don't think something natural like that is strange, do you? You don't really mean that, right?"

"Hey, down girl!" Mike said, standing up as Grace pulled away. "It's nothing you two will ever need to worry about. I would never think of seeing you girls like that. You're my best friends, not my girlfriends."

Grace stared at him in shock, her mind still unable to accept his answer. Blue hopped from the bed, not speaking to either of them as she sat in front of the door, half considering destroying it to get out of the room. She didn't have to wait long, however, as Grace shot a ball of fire directly through the center, hopping through the new hole to exit.

"Grace, watch it!" Mike yelled. "It'll take forever to get that door replaced!" The only reply Mike heard was an angry growl from his Ninetales, who had walked out of sight.

Blue turned towards Mike, giving him one last look, her eyes filled with hurt. Mike couldn't figure out what her problem was; only that she looked like someone had denied her coming in from a harsh rain storm or denied her food.

"Pokemon sometimes, sheesh." Mike mumbled, climbing into bed and shutting off a lamp sitting on his nightstand. "I'll never understand those two."

In the living room, Grace and Blue both laid on the couch, Blue resting her head at Grace's feet. Grace stroked Blue's cheek with her paw, smiling at her.

"I can't believe it." Blue said. "He thinks it's weird. He'll never love us."

"Come now," Grace started. "He does love us, just … well, not in our way."

"Well, at least we know that that stupid Absol doesn't have a chance now." Blue replied.

"Now-now, ladies, don't get overconfident."

Blue and Grace watched Crescent enter the room, a sway to her hips as she moved.

"Just because Mike thinks you two aren't fantasy fodder doesn't mean he'd turn this down!" Crescent struck a few poses, teasingly shaking her ass, licking her lips, and giving a sly grin and wink. "Not once have I ever seen this body of mine fail to get me a mate, and that isn't going to start now."

"You heard him, didn't you?" Grace asked with fire in her eyes as she stared at Crescent. "If he doesn't think we would be suitable, he certainly won't think you are."

"You just keep telling yourselves that." Crescent replied. "I don't know about you two, but a beautiful Pokemon like me does need her sleep." With that, she exited the room, leaving two enraged Pokemon in her wake.

"That bitch."

"Agreed."

In his room, Mike was preparing to go back to sleep. Removing his communication headset, he placed in on the nightstand next to him before grabbing his blanket and curling up in bed. Just as his eyes started to close, he heard footsteps enter his room.

"Wha … Blue, what is it?" He looked over, surprised to see Crescent instead of his Luxray standing in his doorway. "Oh, Crescent. What's up, girl?"

"Ab, Absol. Absol, sol ab?" Crescent tilted her head.

"Oh, duh. No headset." Mike slapped his forehead, shaking his head with a smile. Hr grabbed the headset from the stand, placing it over his ears. "Try again, girl."

"I'm not feeling well. May I sleep with you?" Crescent asked. Her face had an "innocent, nervous girl" kind of expression; something she knew would get her anything she wanted.

"I, uh … sure, I guess. You can sleep next to me, or on the floor, or …" Mike watched his Absol approach him, a smile on her face.

"I think I'll start on the floor and see where the night takes me." Crescent said. "Thank you, Mike. I'll make it up to you somehow."

"Sure, Crescent. Goodnight." Mike replied with a nod. With that, he reached over to that same nightstand, placing his headset down and pulling a small chain to turn off a lamp.

Crescent wasn't sure how long she had been feigning sleep, but if her exhaustion was any indication, it had been hours by now. She looked up, seeing that Mike wasn't moving anymore. Now was the time.

"I told those two that nothing would stop me from getting what I want, but how's that gonna work if you're not even awake?" Crescent spoke softly to a sleeping Mike, who simply turned over on his bed. Crescent grinned; although this was partly out of spite towards the other Pokemon, she had to admit the human was actually somewhat attractive. She gracefully hopped onto the bed, not making even the quietest peep as she slowly approached Mike's sleeping form.

She waited, watching him intently. Would he move? Does he talk in his sleep? Should she be worried?

A line of drool trailed down Mike's chin. Crescent snickered.

This was too easy.

"Okay then, let's see ... I believe you wear this clothing to hide it ... down here, right?" Without bothering to check on him, Crescent grabbed the rim of Mike's pajama pants with her teeth, slowly pulling them down his body.

"Hey ..."

Crescent froze at the sound of Mike's voice. Trembling, she slowly looked up at him; he had simply turned in his sleep, mumbling to himself likely during a dream. Crescent mentally sighed in relief, but released the hold she had on his clothing.

"Maybe removing them is a bad thing, after all." Crescent said. Suddenly forming an idea in her mind, the Pokemon slid her right paw up her trainer's body, letting it rest at the rim of his pants. Taking a deep breath, she shoved her arm down them, feeling Mike's erect member on the pads of her paw. She couldn't grab it, but with a slow, gently pace, she was still able to stroke it.

If the other Pokemon could see her now, they would likely think she was a totally different Absol altogether. Crescent always talked big around others; it was in her nature. When she was actually faced with a particular situation, however, she had the confidence level of a scared Pidgey.

"This feels so strange, yet ..." Crescent whispered, thinking out loud. Sure, she had felt other males' erections before, but they were all Pokemon. This was the first experience she had ever had with a human, and something just felt right about it. She couldn't put a claw on it, but this seemed more right than doing it with a fellow Pokemon.

Without another thought, Crescent continued to stroke Mike's erect penis; part of her wondered what made him aroused during sleep, but she ignored it. This situation was too amazing for words, and she wasn't going to let confusion ruin it.

"H-Hey ... W-What're you ..."

Crescent yanked her paw away, her entire body shaking in fear. She slowly moved her head to look, seeing Mike's left arm start to move. Was he going to hit her? Or push her away?

No, he just scratched his stomach. This was becoming too risky for her tastes.

Crescent slowly climbed off of the human, hopping to the floor and sneaking out of the bedroom. This wasn't going to be the last time, but she certainly didn't want to overdo the first.

At breakfast the next morning, Crescent was met with angry stares from Blue and Grace. This could be because of their jealously of the Absol sitting close to Mike at the table, or more likely because she was sitting on his lap. Crescent grinned at the other girls, giving them a wink. Grace coughed a small ball of flame, while Blue emitted sparks from her body while gritting her teeth.

"Come on now, girls. Be nice." Mike said.

"Lux."

"Ninetales, nine."

Mike had ignored his communicator this morning; there were times when he preferred a more "common" relationship with his Pokemon. Not fully understanding their language added a bit of mystery to the already-mysterious creatures, although he wouldn't be happy at all if he understood the vulgar insults coming from his Pokemon's mouths.

"Absol, ab." Crescent said, sticking her tongue out at Blue.

"Okay, girls, that's enough. It's time for our morning walk, and I'll get my headset on when we get home. Behave yourselves, okay?"

The three Pokemon nodded, resuming their glares at one another as they followed Mike out the door.

While Mike was enjoying their nature walk, his trio of Pokemon ladies was busy talking amongst themselves.

"I swear, if you lay a paw on him, I'll kill you." Blue said to Crescent, barring her fangs. Crescent chuckled, shaking her head at the Luxray.

"Jealousy isn't good for your health." Crescent replied. "Besides, anything my lover and I do is none of your business."

"Lover!" Blue yelled, her pounce held back by Grace's firm paws. Blue thrashed, trying to escape Grace's grip on her. "I'll get you, you white-furred little whore! I'll kill you!"

"Calm down, Blue! She isn't worth it!" Grace said. "Besides, we're gonna lose Mike if we stay here much longer!"

"Fine …" Blue sighed. Grace released her, and the Pokemon dashed after their trainer … all except Crescent, who was held off by a painful Thundershock from Blue. Cursing under her breath, Crescent followed them.

After arriving home and sitting through a flame-coughing, body-sparking dinner, Mike left his Pokemon alone in the kitchen, disgusted with their behavior. Blue and Grace tried to apologize, but shouts of "Lux!" and "Nine nine!" only got them so far.

"Girls, I think the three of you can sleep in the living room together for the next few nights until you decide to act like mature Pokemon. I'm getting tired of your squabbling like kids." Mike had told them. "I'm going to bed, and I don't want to hear a peep out of you three until tomorrow morning."

"Nine …"

"Luxray …"

"Ab!"

Crescent seemed a bit too happy, getting suspicious looks from Blue and Grace when Mike left the room. With no other option but sleep, the three Pokemon curled up on various pieces of furniture, trying their best to fall asleep and wait for this horrible day to end.

Crescent, like the previous night, didn't reach sleep all too easily.

She wasn't sure what time she had woken up, but the Pokemon knew that if she was going to attempt a second round, she would need all the energy she could muster. With movements as quiet as a Rattata, she snuck past Blue and Grace and headed down the hall into Mike's room. Her eyes lit up as she saw the sleeping form of her trainer in her sights.

"Okay, let's try this again." Crescent whispered after hopping onto his bed, slowly approaching him. She had considered waiting a week before attempting this once again, but when everyone else had fallen asleep, the urge was just too great.

As before, the Pokemon's body was shaking as Crescent shoved her right arm down Mike's soft pajama pants, rubbing the soft flesh of his penis with the smooth pads of her paw. Unlike the previous night, Crescent now knew that Mike was a deep sleeper, so she increased the speed of her rubbing just a bit, curious if she would get a different reaction from him.

As she expected, Mike's member started to throb much more violently from Crescent's increased speed, and started to twitch from her touch. Crescent's eyes lit up at the sight of her trainer's excitement, speeding up her paw just to see more. Mike's entire body started to shake, his waist slightly thrusting in Crescent's direction. Was he about to reach his orgasm? Crescent grinned while her paw continued to rub; Mike was so cute, with his pleasured smile, his throbbing erection, his heavy breathing ... She just couldn't get enough of him.

Crescent wanted Mike to reach his orgasm. She wanted him to release his seed inside of his clothing, and to soak the fur on her arm with it. She wanted to do that and much, much more, but it finally struck that if he hit his climax, he would of course wake up and see her on top of him, and that was something Crescent wouldn't know how to explain. With a sigh of frustration, Crescent pulled her paw away and hopped down, sulking as she left the room.

When Blue and Grace awoke the next morning, they were surprised to see Crescent already awake, staring out the living room window. They approached her, trying to peek and see what she was so focused on.

"What are you looking at?" Grace asked. "Is Mike working outside without a shirt on again?"

"No, that's not it. He said something about having an appointment at the Pokemon Center today, but he said it wasn't for one of us. I can't figure out what the deal is." Crescent replied. "He said something about needing a way to make sure he doesn't sleep in too late in the morning."

"He gets up at the crack of dawn every day, what's he so worried about?" Blue asked, yawning. "He wakes me up half the time."

"I have no idea." Crescent said. "I guess we'll know tonight."

When Mike arrived home, his Pokemon all gathered around him, looking for anything new. He didn't go to a human hospital, so he couldn't have been hurt, and he wasn't carrying a bag full of Pokemon food, so what was different?

"I guess you're curious, huh girls?" Mike said as he placed his headphones on. "I've been having some sleep problems lately, so I just went to talk to Nurse Joy about it, that's all."

"You were gone for seven hours." Crescent said. "What in the name of Arceus kept you gone so long?"

"Don't worry about it." Mike replied. "Anyway, it's late and I'm going to bed early. Goodnight girls."

"That makes absolutely no sense." Blue said when Mike was out of earshot. "Why would he go to a Pokemon doctor for a person problem?"

"Who knows?" Grace replied. "I'm sure he has his reasons. We should probably get to bed too, and I mean all three of us." Grace shot a glare at Crescent. "Whatever Mike's problem is, he doesn't need any of us to interfere."

"Oh sure, sure. Let's all get some beauty sleep; I know you two desperately need it." Crescent said. Without bothering to argue, the three Pokemon curled up on the floor, closing their eyes. As they did on occasion, the Pokemon used their powers to return to their Poke Balls placed on the room's table.

Hours passed by as the creatures slept. Not one of them stirred at any sound.

In Mike's room, Crescent blushed as she batted at the human's erection with her paw. A smile crossed her lips when she saw it throb from her touch. Her tail swayed back and forth from happiness.

"Those two will never understand our love." Crescent whispered. "I just wish we could …" Crescent paused, a thought occurring to her; why can't they do more? It's not like he's going to wake up anytime soon.

With slow, careful movements, Crescent turned her body around. Her feet lay at the sides of Mike's head as she lowered her waist, her vagina directly over Mike's mouth. With a shiver running down her spine, she started gyrating her body, grinding her sex on her trainer's face. To compliment the pleasure he was unknowingly giving her, Crescent took Mike's erection into her mouth, very slowly bobbing her head on the length.

Bzzzzzt.

Crescent's eyes shot open; Mike's body started to shake underneath her. It ceased after just a moment; was it just her imagination? She shrugged, taking his penis back into her mouth and bobbing faster. Her soaking wet pussy dripped all over, her cum running down the man's face.

"Okay, I'm a-awake, I … C-Crescent!"

Crescent froze.

This is bad.

She's in trouble.

"What the hell are you doing? Get off of me!" Mike shoved the Absol away from him, off of the bed. Crescent quickly jumped back up, standing on the human's chest and looking into his eyes.

"Absol, ab ab sol Absol!"

"Hang on, let me get the thing …" Mike groaned, grabbing his headset. "Okay, go for it."

"Please, Mike! I can't go on like this anymore! I love you, and I have to mate with you! Please, be my mate! I'm in heat and it's killing me!" Crescent begged. Mike shook his head.

"No way, Crescent! I'll find you a male Absol or something, or talk to the other girls about it! Get off of me!"

"I have to have you, Mike! If I can't, no one can!" Crescent said with a harsher tone of voice, her eyes widening when she saw Mike wipe her juices from his mouth, spitting out what had leaked inside. The sight of a male rejecting her, a beautiful Absol's love juices, was too much to bear. How could he, a human, give up the chance to be with a beautiful creature like herself?

"Come on, get going-whoa, Crescent!"

Just as Mike sat up, Crescent pinned him down, her face directly in front of his own. He could feel her hot breath touch his cheeks. The Absol gave him a wicked grin.

"I'll say it again, dear Mike: if I can't have you, no one can."

Without a moment's notice, Crescent's lower body dropped down onto Mike's still-erect member, starting to bounce. Mike hadn't even noticed her movements until that very moment; the Absol's insides were warm, wet, and somehow inviting, but he knew it wasn't right. She was a Pokemon, after all.

"Crescent, please, get off of me! This is wrong! You know that!"

Crescent growled at him, barring her fangs. Mike gulped. He couldn't scream, or move, or protest at all; he was stuck. Crescent's growls turned into a howl of pleasure, one that sounded less like an Absol and more of a Mightyena approaching orgasm.

Pop! Pop!

The sound of opening Poke Balls!

Within moments, what was left of Mike's bedroom door was burnt to a crisp by a blast of flame. From the corner of his eye, Mike could see that Blue and Grace had rushed in to see the source of the noise.

"What are you doing, you crazy bitch?" Blue yelled. Mike could hear the crackles of electricity surging through her fur. Crescent continued to bounce on Mike's erection, her vagina tightening around him. Her actions didn't slow at all, as if the intrusion had gone unnoticed.

"C-Come on, girls, it's not like you didn't want this too!" Crescent managed to speak through gasps of pleasure. "Just try it when I'm done, it's … a-ah … it's fantastic!"

"You're raping our master! I won't allow that!" Grace yelled. The dark room was lit by a stream of fire going past Crescent's head, barely charring her neck.

"D-Don't be hasty!" Crescent said softly. "Grace, I've heard you touching yourself! Blue does it too, right?"

"W-Well, I …"

"S-Shut up!"

Blue hopped onto the bed, head butting Crescent in an attempt to push her away. Crescent didn't move an inch, only increasing her speed on Mike. The look of sheer jealously on the Luxray's face made Crescent smirk.

"Go on, girl. Shock me. Use Thunder Wave, if it'll make you feel better." Crescent said.

Blue growled; if she did that, she would cause Mike horrible pain, and that was something she would never do on purpose.

"You bitch! I knew it was only a matter of time ..." Blue said. "I should kill ... you ..." Blue paused in her threat,

her thoughts of rage trailing off as she watched the act in front of her. From the charred doorway, Grace waited impatiently for the crackling sounds of electricity-but none came.

"Blue, are you okay? What is taking so long-Oh, my!" Grace's eyes widened. Just inches away from her, Blue was now lowering herself onto Mike's erect member, slowly moving on him. Next to her, Crescent stood with a smirk on her face while instructing the other Pokemon.

"That's it, go slow at first, you don't want to hurt him too much." Crescent said. "There you go, now you can speed up just a bit ..." Both girls ignored Mike's protests, which eventually ceased when he realized he wasn't going to win. He shivered at the feeling of Blue's vagina around his erection; it felt amazing, but the still sensible part of his brain just shouted how wrong this was.

"Oh jeez, this feels so much more amazing than in my dreams ...!" Blue gasped for breath, not wanting to stop her actions for even a moment. "I love you, Mike ...!" She whispered. She ignored the fact that he didn't respond, now bouncing her lower body on his dick and making small squeals of pleasure with every drop.

"You see, Blue? I knew that all you really needed was to get laid." Crescent chuckled. "If you had just accepted me to start with, you would have been doing this for a week now."

This snapped Blue back to reality.

"What? You mean you-mmph!" Blue was silenced by Crescent's paw over her mouth.

"Shh, don't you worry about that, girl. You just let out all your frustrations on our trainer here." Crescent said.

"Grace, I know you're back there."

Grace didn't want to speak up, instead climbing onto the bed to watch with a closer look. She could feel juices dripping down her fur, but thought it undignified to act on them in front of others. Grace didn't notice Crescent slowly approach her.

"It looks like you'd like a turn as well. Am I right?" Crescent asked, amused by a blushing Grace, who nodded. "Well, it shouldn't be too long-"

"I'm cumming!"

Blue let out a yell of pleasure as she fell down on Mike one final time, taking every inch of him inside of her. Her juices errupted all over him, constant moans escaping her mouth by the second. "So good! Feels! so! good!" Blue said, not caring a bit about the volume in her voice. With her legs wobbling like jelly, she slowly climbed off of the human, collapsing next to him.

"Y-Your go, Grace ..." Blue said, panting heavily.

Grace paused in her tracks; she wanted nothing more than to ride Mike like a wild animal, but at the same time, didn't want the others to see.

"I'm not sure, Crescent." Grace replied. "What if-whoa!" Crescent silenced her, pushing her down and causing her to land on Mike's lap, the male's erection easily sliding into Grace's soaked pussy. Out of instinct, Grace started to move just as Blue did, quickly bouncing her body on the penis inside of her. She wasn't definitely sure, but she thought that she heard Mike let out a moan whenever she tightened around him.

"Oh, yes! It's amazing!" Grace moaned, her tails swishing in Mike's face. "I want more! I don't want it to ever end!" Grace yelled. Blue and Crescent watched in amusement, both girls still dripping wet from arousal. "Crescent, please! Tell me it doesn't have to end!"

"Don't worry, Grace." Crescent said. "This won't be our last night together."

"Oh, thank God!" Grace yelled, her moans continuing. "Mike is so big, so powerful! I need more!" Grace's bouncing turned rapid, with her warm inner-walls milking Mike for all his worth. "Mike, please cum inside of me! I'm begging you!"

Mike, still silent, proceeded to thrust into her. Grace was the most mature of his team, and while he still found this incredibly wrong, something in him wanted to at least make her happy. His moving caused groans of annoyance from Blue and Crescent, who were obviously jealous at Grace's special attention.

"Mike, I'm cumming! Oh, yes!"

With a last shout, Grace's juices leaked all over Mike's member. The Pokemon slowly stood, lying down next to Blue, the two of them looking at each other with a smile. Their dream of making love to their master had finally come true, even if it wasn't under the best of circumstances. Crescent leapt from the bed.

"Come on, girls. Let's let master get his sleep. He'll need energy."

The three Pokemon left the room, leaving a traumatized, yet somehow satisfied Mike in their wake. The feeling of the girls' vaginas around him had been amazing, even though he refused to let himself really enjoy it. He wasn't sure how tomorrow would go, but part of him was extremely nervous.

The next morning, he slowly entered the living room to see his trio waiting for him. The Pokemon bowed their heads.

"Mike, we're very sorry." Grace said. "I beg your forgiveness, please."

"Yeah, we were assholes." Blue added. "Please don't kick us out or anything."

"I was happy to give you the chance to have me-Ow!" Crescent was cut off by Blue jabbing her with her paw. "I mean, I'm sorry as well! Please forgive us!"

"Girls, I know last night was pretty weird for us all." Mike said, ignoring the girls' grumbling at being called 'weird.' "But the thing is, you girls are my life, and I would never desert you, no matter what. I love you three, no matter what stuff you do ... to me or otherwise."

"Oh Mike, you're so good to us!" Grace said happily, pouncing at him and licking his face. Blue and Crescent followed, the Pokemon hugging him in a pile.

"I forgive you entirely girls." Mike said. "But, I've been doing some thinking as well." His Pokemon all sat up, looking at him. "At first, I wasn't sure of you having those kinds of feelings. I ignored it, and thought you were just playing around. But after all of that, I think I can give things a chance, as long as you promise you'll stay calm if that ever happens again. Molestation is against the law, even if it is your trainer."

"Yes, Mike ..." The trio said together, nodding their heads.

"So we're your girlfriends now?" Blue's head perked up as she smiled at him. "Really?"

"Well, that's an unusual way to put it, but sure." Mike replied, chuckling. The Pokemon pounced once again, all licking his face. "Okay, I love you too! I get it!" Mike laughed.

The next day proved to be especially difficult for Mike. Although battling was the same, the girls treated him completely different at home. Grace kissed him on the lips, Crescent tried to unfasten his pants under the dinner table, and at one point, Blue threw all caution to the wind and presented herself while Mike was sitting in his recliner, reading a book.

"Come on, quickie fuck me." Blue had muttered, closing her eyes, obviously nervous. Mike sighed, moving to the floor and unzipping his pants. He slid himself into Blue's waiting, dripping pussy, thrusting away as Crescent and Grace entered the room, having heard Blue's moans of pleasure. The two Pokemon watched in anticipation, waiting for their turns with their trainer.

Throughout the afternoon, and most of the night, Mike did nothing but either cum inside his Pokemon, or help them reach the point of orgasm. The girls loved nothing more than to share his cock, each licking at it the best they could while pushing each other aside for attention. Mike was slowly warming up to this life; having three girls wanting you was better than having a single girlfriend, that much was for sure.

This kept up for weeks on end, to the point of exhaustion on some nights. Mike wasn't one to complain these days, since his lower brain was now loving it. Things had even extended to the point that his Pokemon would show affection in public, ignoring any staring eyes. Mike loved his Pokemon like a family.

Even if that family all considered themselves your personal girlfriend.


End file.
